Aya Discovers Pixystix!
by Strawb-sama
Summary: I really, really don't know what I was on when this was written. Somebody, please shoot me. R and R.


This was written while I was very high on caffeine and really had to poop. this is what three cups of mountain dew can do to you.  
BEWARE ALL MOUTNAIN DEW CONSUMERS  
  
THIS FIC was designed from the extremely hentai and f***ed up mind of Strawberry-sama. Best known to others as Òoh-so-THATS-the-girl-that-is-completely-hopeless-and-should-be-in-a-straightjacket?Ó  
*twitch*  
  
AYA DISCOVERS PIXYSTIX  
  
It was another typical day at the Koneko. Yoji, as usual, should have been working with Omi that morning, but had a hangover of some sort. The Weiss boys werenÕt surprised, but Aya was pissed because he had to work for Yoji. (and ken was pissed cos he lost out on spending time with aya- NO THAT WAS NOT A YAOI HINT!) But anyway, it ended up being Aya and Omi working (and being suffocated by rabid fangirls).  
  
ÒIf youÕre not buying anything, get out,Ó Aya scowled. As usual, the girls took no notice, and Aya began to wish he had his katana with him. Or a flyswatter.  
  
Aya was behind the register, and Omi paused arranging the flowers to grin at Aya.   
  
ÒYou know they donÕt listen, why do you try?Ó he said, giggling.  
  
Aya Glaredª at Omi. ÒBecause I canÕt stand them,Ó he replied simply.  
  
Omi shrugged. He turned away and took a small, smooth stick from his pocket.  
  
Aya gasped.  
  
Was that a sex toy? (i told you i was hentai!)  
  
But, no, Omi proceeded to rip off the top and pour the substance into his mouth. He grinned.  
  
Aya walked over and yanked the stick from OmiÕs grip.  
  
ÒItaii!Ó Omi cried, turning his chibi eyes on Aya. ÒWhatÕd you do that for?Ó  
  
Aya ignored him. He examined the small stick. Whatever was written on it was in English, so he still had no idea what it was.  
  
ÒItÕs a pixystix,Ó said Omi, although he could read his mind. ÒYou eat them.Ó  
  
ÒObviously,Ó growled Aya. ÒWhat are they made of?Ó  
ÒSugar.Ó OmiÕs grin became wider.  
  
Ò...Pure... sugar?Ó  
  
Bombay nodded vigorously.  
  
Aya shrugged. He didnÕt understand. WouldnÕt pure sugar make you hyper?  
  
ÒYou can try one if you want.Ó Omi handed Aya another stick, this time it was purple.  
  
Aya ripped open the top cautiously, as if whatever was in there was going to jump out at him. Omi giggled.  
  
ÒJust eat it already!Ó  
  
Aya tilted his head back and poured the sugar into his mouth.  
  
Instantly, the whole stick emptied into his mouth and slid down his throat. Aya began to gag. It burned his throat, and he needed water.  
  
After a moment, though, he felt better. In fact, he felt great!  
  
Aya grinned.  
  
Omi stared.  
  
ÒYouÕve gone mad!Ó he gasped.  
  
ÒWhy?Ó  
  
ÒBecause you SMILED!Ó  
  
ÒOh.Ó Aya smiled wider. ÒI guess I did, didnÕt I?Ó  
  
Omi stared some more.  
  
ÒCan I have another one?Ó said Aya.  
  
ÒUm, I donÕt think theyÕre very good for you-Ó  
  
ÒJUST GIVE ME A GODDAMN STICK!Ó Aya began to shake Omi vigorously.  
  
ÒJeez! Okay!Ó Omi dug another stick out of his pocket and gave it to Aya, a bit scared.  
  
Aya poured the sugar into his mouth and began to giggle. ÒMore!Ó he demanded.  
  
And so it went, until Aya had eaten all OmiÕs pixystix- all eleven sticks. And of course by now, Aya was bouncing off the walls.  
  
ÒMan, Omi!Ó he cried, opening and closing the register repeatedly. ÒThose things are great! Where do you get more?Ó  
  
ÒWell,Ó said Omi, voice shaking. ÒI- i think Ken has some-Ó  
  
Aya was off like a rocket up to the apartment, where Ken was lying on the couch watching some soccer game.  
  
ÒKen, give me your stick right now.Ó  
  
Ken fell off the couch.  
  
ÒWHAT IN HELL?!Ó he cried, running off for a tissue. Damn nosebleed.  
  
ÒI said, give me your stick! I want to suck out all its contents.Ó Aya ran off after Ken.  
  
By now, one could kiss all the tissues in the house goodbye.  
  
ÒKen,Ó said Aya, grabbing Ken by the shoulders. ÒGive me all the pixystix you have.Ó  
  
Ò...Ohhh...Ó Ken blushed and handed Aya another six pixystix from his pocket.   
  
ÒARIGATOU!Ó Aya ran back downstairs. He stopped in front of Omi and, giggling madly, poured all six pixystix into his mouth at one time.  
  
Omi gasped. ÒNo, Aya! YouÕre not ready for that many at one time!Ó  
  
ÒOh, come on, nothing happens to you!Ó cried the readhead.  
  
ÒIÕm experienced!Ó BombayÕs eyes were round and fearful. ÒYouÕre new at this! Your bodyÕs not used to the extreme sugar intake!Ó [1]  
  
ÒAh, shut up.Ó Abyssinian finished the sugar sticks and proceeded to run around the Koneko three times. Luckily, there were no customers (for once) in the shop.  
  
ÒWHEE!Ó he cried.  
  
Of course, Yoji chose that moment to saunter into the shop.  
  
The first thing he saw was Aya, running in circles. Now just that was enough to make one shocked.  
  
But Aya was giggling!  
  
ÒOh, look,Ó said Omi, pointing. ÒYoji dropped dead.Ó  
  
ÒI NEED MORE!Ó shrieked Aya. EVerything he said seemed to come out at full volume. ÒWHERE DO YOU BUY IT?Ó  
  
Omi hid behind Yoji, who had gotten up a second ago. He whimpered softly.  
  
ÒOkay, what in GodÕs holy shit happened,Ó said Yoji, staring.  
  
ÒAya... discovered pixystix.Ó  
  
Balinese nodded sympathetically. ÒI remember my first dosage. It was a scary thing- ran straight outta the lunch room at school and down to the beach to pee in the sand, i did.Ó  
  
Omi sweatdropped.  
  
Aya suddenly bolted out of the shop and into the streets. The other two, fearful, ran after him.  
  
ÒAYA!Ó Yoji cried. ÒWHERE IN HELL ARE YOU GOING?Ó  
  
ÒTo get mooooooooore!Ó the readhead squealed, and ran down the street.  
  
ÒOmi,Ó said Yoji, watching Aya, Ògo get your darts.Ó  
  
The genki blonde did so as quickly as he could. When he made it back outside, Aya hadnÕt gotten far, as he had been going back and forth, trying to do that click-your-heels-in-the-air-thing.  
  
Omi shook his head.  
  
ÒOkay, now do your best to shoot him in the ass,Ó instructed Yoji, helping Omi assemble the dart shooter thing.  
  
ÒBut Yoji! These darts will kill when they strike!Ó  
  
ÒOh well. See ya later, Aya.Ó  
  
ÒYOJI!Ó  
  
ÒOkay, okay.Ó Yoji sighed. ÒJust shoot this at him instead.Ó   
  
The playboy picked up a sharp stick from the ground. For good measure, he licked it [2] and then handed it to Omi.  
  
Omi loaded up, took careful aim, and fired.  
  
Bullseye.  
  
The stick went straight up AyaÕs ass. [3] How? One will never know. But it did.  
  
Aya shrieked like a schoolgirl, grabbing his hiney, and fell over.  
ÒGEEEEEYAAAAAHHHHHHH!Ó  
Yoji ruffled the younger boyÕs hair. ÒGood job.Ó  
  
The two blondes walked over to where Aya lay, twitching. Yoji poked him.  
  
ÒDude... are you okay?Ó he said.  
  
Aya whispered something incomprehensible.  
  
ÒWhat?Ó  
  
ÒGET ME MORE PIXYSTIX!Ó  
  
~Owari~  
  
[1] I have dicscovered that the less times you have eaten these sugary sticks of paradise, the higher effect they have on you. Not to say that if you eat them every day, theyÕll have no effect on you. ^___________^  
  
[2] This reminded me of Farfie. *giggle*  
  
[3] WhereÕd the other stick that was in his ass go? Farther up? Cos itÕs certainly not so small that another one will fit in... maybe it just dissappeared. 


End file.
